the_walking_dead_hopefandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias Benton Ozias
"People die everyday, it has always been like that... the only difference now is you feel less guilty when it has to be your hand to take their life." The Younger Years Not much is known collectively about Toby's younger years as a child. What little is actually known is that he came from a rather broken home. His father was heavily abusive and his mother was a caring woman but she could never escape his father. Since birth he was a veritable punching bag for his father, often stepping in between his mother and his father to protect her. What became of the young man in his younger years beyond this is unknown or even what happened to his parents. It is more than notable that Toby had a best friend since he was a baby named Jeff. Later Years Toby was eighteen when he joined the military and went for training in Houston. After six weeks he was placed in a Marine unit named Viper where he was a Private. He spent around three years on an off in engagements involving other countries, those of which are heavily unknown. After three years due to exemplary service he had obtained various promotions in rank and he was highly thought of by his superiors as a man who followed orders and got the job done. Not soon after he turned twenty two he was assigned to a new unit and for all extensive purposes his entire existence became a shroud of mystery. It was said that he was part of a Black Operations group and others said he had been recruited into a CIA sanctioned unit, the truth or validity is highly unknown. Afterwards there was rumors and stories about Toby that circulated about his successes within this unknown unit, he became what most would call a Hero that most soldiers would inspire to be like. Project Cerberus It must be noted that very little is actually known about the the project known simply as Cerberus. Toby's actual involvement in this project is completely mysterious. What bits a pieces are known now is that somewhere within Toby's career as a soldier he was on a black ops assignment deep within enemy territory. Due to bad intelligence on behalf of his employers he was discovered by the enemy, the entire operation was erased from history, the U.S. government denied having known of any such operation and Toby was taken as a P.O.W. It was many months of torture and unspeakable acts committed on it until a group was sent in to destroy the enemy camps he had previously been sent in to gain intel on. When he was found he was an inch from death, his body heavily mutilated, he was rushed from the scene and taken to an undisclosed location where it was assumed that he would die at least in peace. it was within this time frame that the dying Toby was taken to a man named Orson Wells, a scientists who was working on a project called Cerberus, a program that was inspired by wanting to take wounded soldiers and give them a new chance at life, heavily invested in the area of augmentation and limb repair and or replacement depending on the damage. The test's thus far were inconclusive but Toby was going to die either way so he was experimented on as the second test subject of this Project and unlike the first subject he managed to survive and adapt to the massive augmentation that he had been implanted in his body to sustain his life. Rebirth After nearly dying Toby spent a lot of time recuperating from the extensive injuries and the surgery. It was in this time frame before Toby returned to the military that he meant the woman who would become his wife and give him a little baby girl. Not much in is known in this respect but sometime after the first couple years of his daughters birth Toby was in charge of a new operations group named Thanatos which he was the leader of, a group created by an unknown affiliate within the military. This group was created as a need after terrorists attacks on America and was perhaps the most successful operations group in the greater world. Their success rate was phenomenal and unknown to most of the world they had saved many lives from terrorist attacks for various years before the group was officially dissolved in the end of 2009. Currently Toby is now currently one of the few survivors of the outbreak which destroyed the entire world. He has secured Area 51 as a base of operations in which he lives out of with his closest and most trust friends and old squad mates from Thanatos. To be further updated and revised as information arises... | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}